In the prior art many different methods of applying a metal on a substrate surface are described. Metallization of objects including polymeric objects are known from for instance WO 98/34446, WO 2007/116056, WO 2007/116057, and WO 2012/066018. One known method comprises covalent attachment of polymers to a surface with adsorption of for instance ions to charges on the polymers, where the ions are reduced to metal. Further metal can then be applied.
US 2010/0167045 discloses a reactive mixture for coating moldings by means of reaction injection molding and comprising at least one photo-initiator and at least one thermal initiator.
Although metallization of surfaces is accomplished today, it is desirable to further improve the adhesion of the metal to the substrate.
It is also desirable to decrease the processing time for the metallization process in an industrial scale.
In some cases there are problems with blisters in the metal coating.
In some cases where there are problems with the boundary between a coated part of a surface and an uncoated part of the surface. The boundary does not always become sharp enough.
In general it is also desirable to reduce the cost of a metallization process.